Moonlight Sonata
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: Integra Hellsing is forced by her Queen to beget an heir, and to seal away her most powerful asset. When Japanese diplomat Tsukino Kenji and his wife Ikuku die, it seems entirely too easy to claim their 3-year-old daughter as her own. AU of Requiem. RnR!
1. Prologue: What Was Changed

**You know, it's pretty sad when you find yourself re-writing a story that is only 3 chapters long. However, in my defence, the re-writes are actually pretty interesting and actually involves Sailor Moon a bit quicker than the previous version. If that sentence made any sense. **

**But, anyway, the plot bunnies have been practically turning all my stories into NC-17 taboo kinks. I'm not at all happy about it. **

**The cake is a lie.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, except, prehaps, the idea behind this fic.**

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

**_Prologue: That Which Changed_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

_**June 29, 1999**_

_**Galaxy Cauldron**_

Usagi floated in the void, silent tears running down her face. She was alone, again. Just like the end of every other battle her and her friends had ever faced. Only this time, she was going to survive.

Without them.

The thought made her cry harder, a deep ache in her heart.

"My friends..." she whispered brokenly.

The Starlights had already left, their Princess restored to life and capable of the long travel back to Kinmoku. Galaxia had also left, to return what few stars that had survived her harsh treatment of them. She had no one left. Even her family on earth was dead, destroyed by Chaos.

She, the strongest light in the cosmos, was weak without someone, anyone to lean on. It was a weakness she had long come to realize, accept, and deal with. There had always been _someone_, but now...

Now....

She raised her head, and stared out at the vast nothingness around her.

"Here," she murmured brokenly. "Here is where stars are born." She closed her eyes, then re-opened them. In her calm azure eyes was a desperate thread of hope. "Stars from all times and all worlds are born within this cauldron, and sent to where they need to be."

She flapped her wings, and began to fly forward, gaining speed as she went. "A star that was destroyed can never be replaced, but a star that ends up back here....Can be recycled." She pushed herself to go faster, and called the silver crystal to her hands as she went.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, let me fix this. Send me back. Let me save them" She raised her eyes to to very center of the Cauldron, where she was headed. With a brilliant burst of energy from the crystal, she roared her decree defiantly.

"I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE!!!"

She knew no more.

* * *

**So? Do you agree that it's a better prologue? Things'll get a bit more interesting a bit more quickly cause of this. I promise. More chapters to come soon!**

**Ja!**

**~Ceris**


	2. Chapter 1: As It Began

**I decided to combine the previous chapters 1 and 2, 'cause it made a bit more sense to me like that, especially since every other chapters are pretty much scenes. Anywho, how do people like the dates and places? I figured that would help people keep things in perspective, instead of having to rely on people reading these author notes. Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish spell-checking it. After that, it might be another day or two. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

**_Chapter 1: As It Began_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

_**January2, 1988**_

_**Hellsing Manor**_

Integra stared impassively at the steel doorway that bared her from her pet.

Or rather, bared her pet from _her_. It would not hold for long, she knew this as well as she knew her own name, but it would hold long enough.

She felt her blood drip monotonously from the deep cut that ran across her left palm. She did not look at the cut, could not look at it, could not tear her gaze from the door. She wondered how long it would take for her pet to wake up; wondered if she would bleed to death before he woke.

It had taken her nearly three months to determine how to do this. Three long, bitter months in which she was forced by her God and Queen to see just what it was she had let into her home and (unbidden) into her heart. Three long, sleepless months in which she labored night and day beside the common man to rebuild England in the wake of Incognito's and Alucard's battle.

"_**Integra."**_

"_**Yes, your Majesty?"**_

"_**You are getting on in years, and your reaction time has noticeably slowed down. I am concerned that you will die before your family line is continued."**_

Integra blinked cloudy blue eyes, her thoughts fuzzy and unfocused. Unbidden, her gaze left the door and gazed down the corner, where she saw a concerned crimson gaze staring back at her.

'_Walter_,' her mind supplied. There was a surge of the usual warm affection she associated with her retainer, and an answering surge of sadness. The retainer no longer existed as he once did, of course – he was changed forevermore into one of those damned souls that they hunted – but he was still _her_ retainer in every way that mattered. Almost fanatically loyal to the Hellsing family, concerned about her welfare, competent and sturdy.

"_**You will drop this silly notion of playing the Lord, and take your proper place in society. I am giving you one year, Integra. One. During which you will find a way to neutralize your so-called pets and choose a potential suitor."**_

"_**...Do I have a choice, your Majesty?"**_

"_**Yes, Integra. You have a choice. Do as I tell you to do willingly, or I will have your pets destroyed, your titles and authority striped, and your suitor chosen. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"_**Yes, your Majesty."**_

A wave of confusion followed swiftly by raw fury had her turning her gaze back to the door, absentmindedly clenching and un-clenching her injured hand.

He was awake.

For the first time since her father's death, Integra felt her iron-will falter. It was only for a second, but for that one second she forgot that she was Hellsing, Master of the creature whose fury roared within her head. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to, and not one she was all that interested in feeling again, especially considering the consequences. It had only been a second, but in that moment, the monster known as Alucard forcefully tore free of the bindings that held him to the Hellsing blood.

Integra, fortunately, managed to regain control over herself in time to prevent him from escaping the seal completely. But the damage was already done. Raw power, power she had not given her pet permission to summon, battered against the reinforced-steel doors, even as a thousand sightless corpses born from blood and shadow screamed an ageless cry of war that only she could hear.

"_**INTEGRA!!**_**"**

Integra reared back at the sound of her name roared with such fury. Her bloody hand clenched, and her eyes narrowed. She was woozy; lightheaded and scatterbrained from blood loss, but she still functioned well enough to know that she despised the state she was in. It wasn't her; it wasn't _Hellsing_. Her thoughts drifted off again, her eyes defocussing.

The steady dripping sound of her blood hitting the stone floors was rhythmic. The door was glowing – the temporary warding Walter had put up flaring under the stress of keeping the monster behind it at bay.

"Sir, the seals need to be re-adhered as quickly as possible."

Walter, good, steady, loyal Walter. Integra shot something that could be taken as a warm look at her retainer, then tried to focus on the job at hand.

Hesitantly, she raised her bloody hand and held it against the door, imagining and half-expecting a black void filled with the damned to reach out and tear her hand from its limb. But nothing managed to break through the temporary warding, and so Integra continued. Her hand smeared blood in complex patterns and ancient words she could not read or understand. It was a difficult job, at first, but eventually the magic took over, and she was merely a vessel writing what the magic willed.

It was Walter who grasped her arms and forcefully tore her from the door – now covered in her blood. It was Walter who held her tightly even as she fought with him to return to it – there was so much more to be inscribed, so much more the magic willed to be written. It was Walter who forced her to look into his eyes so that he could lure her back to reality – Integra was merely the puppet of an almost sentient power that had laid dormant in her blood, but would never be so again.

* * *

For weeks afterward, Integra had trouble functioning. She left it to Walter to make the arrangements regarding the Queen's orders.

Integra wanted no part of it.

The link that connected her to her pet was dying a little more each day, but it was not dying quickly enough to save her from his wrath. Every night she was tormented by visions of her as the undead, under his beck and call. Every day she was forced to listen as he alternatively whispered lewd suggestions and scenes of carnage in her ears. She began to drink – first to help dull the edge of reality, and then to drown him out.

Later, she would come to realize just how much she owed to her retainer. During those weeks, he would ensure that she was placed in a bed when she passed out. He cleaned after her when she drank so much she became physically ill, he ensured that she got decent food within her system, talked to her when she needed someone to talk to, sat there and took the punishment she dealt out when she needed someone to rail on.

And during it all he took care of the Organization, her paperwork, and the arrangements for her duty.

Part of Integra will hate him (secretly) for this; she does not want to marry some upstart Lord who would probably try to ensure that she learn her proper place as the "Lady". Nor does she want to marry a weak little thing that hangs on her every word. Unfortunately, she knew most of those of marrying age that would "deign" to seek her hand, and she knew she would be stuck with one on the other.

The vast majority of Integra will adore him for the same thing, when she finds out that he made sure to invite the aristocrats from three other countries as well, each of whom invited knew about what her family does, and each of whom had families who functioned on similar a basis.

* * *

**Woot. Fixed a couple spelling errors, but that's pretty much all that changed. See ya later, squirts!**

**~Ceris**


	3. Chapter 2: Conversations With the Devil

**Yup, so here's the reposting of Conversations. Next chapter to be up as soon as I finish dealing with the draft. (Has anyone else had problems with 's editing?)**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

_**Chapter 2: Conversations With the Devil**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

**_March 17, 1989_**

**_Hellsing Manor_**

"Presenting Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, daughter of Sir Arthur Hellsing."

It took every ounce of Integra's control not to snap at the presenter. After 20 years of being addressed as "Sir" or "Master", hearing the term "Lady" nearly made her snarl. Despite how feminine the small army of hairdressers, make-up artists, designers and all the various assistants made her look, she was no 'Lady', and never would be.

Integra detested liars and hypocrites even more than the undead, and did not appreciate being forced to become one.

But still... This was the last party of her first and only season, given 17 years too late, and she had to attract one of these... Her arctic-blue eyes glanced around the room, and she growled out her opinion. '_Pigs_!' All the men, so carefully chosen for both pedigree and character, gazed at her with hungry looks. She had not chosen any of them yet, had given no indication that she preferred any one of them, and yet there they were.

Already counting the money they would marry into.

Already anticipating the power they would gain through her family's legacy.

Already considering her theirs.

She felt like a cheap whore on display, and Queen her pimp.

Still, Integra was nothing if not loyal. So, being mindful of her duty, she picked up the voluminous skirts and descended as gracefully as she could manage in 4-inch stiletto heals down the winding staircase and into the crowd of waiting men.

* * *

"You are a most remarkable Lady."

The lightly-Germanic voice came from behind her, but gave Integra no start. She had never seen him before -which automatically made him an object of interest. She had watched him from the corner of her eyes as he watched her openly, and she had been wondering if he would approach her. She turned slightly in his direction.

"May I ask who you are?" she drawled quietly, wishing internally that she had been allowed to smoke her cigars. She hated talking to people without it's burning length between them.

His expression of cool amusement did not change, even as he bowed his head slightly. "I am Lucian Von-Vilfred, Lady Hellsing." He snagged two flutes of champaign from a passing waiter and held one out to her.

It said something about her state of mind that she accepted the flute.

She knew of him. In her business, how could she not? Lucian Von-Wilfred, an extremely powerful man said to have murdered his four elder brothers and his father to gain his current position as Head of the family. It was rumored he had dirt on every politician, and the entirety of Germany's law-enforcement in his pocket. While his lineage was less than impressive, his regular acquaintances had blood bluer than the Queen's own. His family owned many businesses, one of which was weapons manufacturing. He was one of the main suppliers of the Hellsing Organization's weapons – all specifically modified for the destruction of the undead.

Despite his deceptively feminine appearance (far more feminine than her own), he was an extremely dangerous man, and Integra suddenly wished she had never agreed to the Queen's order.

"I must say, I never expected to find you here, crashing an invitation-only party." Despite her feelings on the situation, never let it be said that Integra was one to show fear.

"Quite blunt as vell. It seems you are not quite vhat your appearance makes of you."

She gestured disdainfully at the Victorian-inspired gown. "Make-up? Gowns? Carefully styled hair? Artistically maintained illusions only. What one wears and what one is like usually are two completely different things." She sipped at the champaign, grimacing slightly at the taste. She preferred the harder stuff. "Does it really matter?"

His deep blue eyes seemed to shift, and Integra was immediately on alert. The last pair of eyes she had seen do that... "Yes, indeed it does," he murmured softly. He studied her over the rim of his glass.

Integra resisted the urge to grasp for a gun that wasn't there. For some reason, she could only see the crimson eyes of her pet. She had the unreasonable feeling that the vampire would explode out of the flesh of Lucian Von-Wilfred and lay waste to England and herself.

"...vife..."

She refocused on Lucian, deliberately avoiding his eyes. "What did you just say?" she demanded. She couldn't have heard right.

He smiled then, and there was nothing friendly about that smile. "I said, 'I vill not hafe some air-headed tvit content vith the latest gossip of her peers for a vife. I'm glad to see that there is some actual depth beneath that gaudy exterior.'"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and had to count to ten to keep from causing a scene. "You speak as if I had already chosen you, Von-Wilfred."

The danger in that smile reached his shifting eyes. "Didn't you?" His voice, though calm, carried a threat beneath it.

Her anger flared beyond her control. Without concern to the scene she would cause, she raised her hand with the intent to give him one hell of a wallop.

He caught her wrist and sharply pulled her closer.

She snarled at him. "You presume too much," she hissed. "First, you dare show up uninvited, the you _dare_-"

"I dare much, Integra Hellsing," he cut her off brutally, twisting warningly on her wrist. Her breath caught at the pain. "Because there ist no other alternative. I'fe vatched you this vhole season. There ist not a _man_ amongst these here that can be vhat you need, and not a boy that can be molded as such. There. Ist. No. One. Else."

She opened her mouth to retort, her arctic eyes snapping with her as-yet unvoiced fury, but he shook her sharply before she could speak. "Vould you listen, voman?!" he snapped. "It ist not the end of the vorld. I do not need your money, und hafe little need for your name. I do not vant control of your organization, nor do I vant you to be a trophy-vife."

"Then what do you want?" she hissed.

"To be forgotten."

The answer confused her, and that confusion shook her out of her anger. "I don't understand."

He loosened his hold on her arm. "I am tired, Integra. All my life has been dictated und controlled by the simple fact that I bear the Von-Vilfred name. I'fe been thrust into the roll of my father the tryant und the roll of the father's before as a ruthless man. I vant to loose my name, und loose my reputation, Integra." He looked at her then, really looked at her. "I vill take your name as my own vhen ve ved." He paused, and for just a second, just single moment in time before it was gone again just as fast, Integra saw uncertainty. "If you vill hafe me?"

Every sense she had told her to walk away, that he wasn't on Walter's list for a reason, that he was a wild-card twice as unpredictable as he was dangerous... But something in Integra awoke, and she found herself nodding silently in assent.

He smiled a true smile then, and it struck Integra that he must not smile that way very often. "Dankeschön , Integra."

* * *

It was more complicated than that, of course.

Beyond the fact that they were literal strangers who knew nothing about each other except for rumors, there was also the fact that neither were particularly well-suited to each other. Both parties tempers exploded quite frequently, and usually resulted in bruises and ripped clothing. They were both stubborn to a fault, and neither were used to letting their guard down enough to let someone else share their space.

There was also the issue of the various acquaintances' disapproval over their impending nuptials.

Walter was a rather large hurdle to get over. There had been several reasons why he had not included the younger male on his master list, some of which Integra knew she wanted to never find out about.

But as the days slid into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Walter's disapproval receded until he was comfortable leaving her alone in the same room with Lucian. Which, considering Walter's almost fanatic concern with her safety, was all the approval she needed.

The Queen was also a concern. She did not want the Shadow King of Germany in her country, let alone married to one of her most loyal. Lucian Von-Wilfred was summoned to meet her in private 3 months into the 'engagement'. He stayed with the interrogators for two days before the Queen was content.

Integra had not been allowed to be there when they interrogated him, nor would she ever know what he had said, but Lucian passed with flying colors. Integra was a bit worried, because in direct opposition of her previous attitude towards Lucian, the Queen was now practically beaming her approval.

These were by no means the only people to object, but they were the only ones that really mattered as far as Integra was concerned.

And then, even after those issues were resolved, there were still various legalities to be smoothed out.

Who would retain what in the event of separation. If there were children, whom would get sole custody? Etc. Only after everything was worked out were they able to set a sure date for the wedding.

Integra did not love him, but he would make a solid partner and companion. Even if he did have the nasty habit of being right all the time.

* * *

**For the most part, I just fixed some spelling errors that popped up. Love yas!**

**~Ceris**


	4. Chapter 3: Setting the Stage

**Wow. I actually managed to update this. Lol. You can blame the portion with Tsukino Kenji and Ikuku. It was pure hell to get out. Well, that and the fact that I couldn't bring myself to write anything for a long while. But this story won't be updated as often as my current ones. So don't get too excited. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Hellsing is Hirano Kohta's and Sailor Moon is Takeuchi Naoko's.**

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

**_Chapter 3: Setting the Stage_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

_**December 15 ,1989**_

_**London, England**_

Their marriage was a private affair.

Or, rather, it was _supposed_ to be a private affair. But between all the nobles they _had_ to invite, or risk angering the wrong family, and the few people they _wanted_ to invite but would only come if so-and-so could come as well, their wedding had turned into something resembling a circus.

It was strange Integra to walk down the aisle. She had never really pictured the day that she would be married, but the few times that she had, it had been to the thought that she would be walked down the aisle by Walter, and the groom would be a man she loved.

Childish dreams, but ones she mourned all the same.

Instead of Walter, she was lead down the aisle by a man she knew only by name – he was one of her captains. Instead of a man she loved, she was to be married to a man that both irritated her and scared her, a man that nonetheless she knew she could depend on.

They exchanged their vows in detached, frigid voices. Exchanged their rings in polite, meaningless touches. Exchanged their sealing kiss in bitter, cold determination. They gazed into each other's eyes – both a shade of blue, one shifting with odd shadows, the other an artic haze – and both exchanged a silent promise: _For duty only._

_**

* * *

**_

_**1991**_

_**Japan**_

In the public eye of normal society, Tsukino Kenji was a successful, normal, Japanese male. He was 37 years of age, of average height and build, with average looks. Nothing about his person called attention or scrutiny. The only thing remarkable about him, in fact, was his story.

All his life, he has been wildly successful. Everything he did, he succeeded at, even as a small boy. By the time he was twenty, he had graduated top of his class at Tokyo University. From there he had started his own company. And while it was not quite one of the top corporations of Japan, the company was nowhere near unimportant, either.

His success gave him a wonderful house with a spacious yard in the more high-end neighborhoods of Juuban. It allowed his young wife to pursue her own dream of being a housewife and mother

Although he appeared normal, it was his young wife who belied that image.

Tsukino Ikuku, a 23-year-old female with pale skin and honey-brown eyes that appeared to glow gold in certain lights, was the only grandchild of Ikuhara Takanori... well, the only acknowledged one.

Ikuhara Takanori had been something of a playboy in his younger years. He took no wife, but sired at last count no less than 12 children, and it was suspected that there were another 9 or 10 running around somewhere. His favorite of the 12 acknowledged children was a young girl – Takahashi Hikaru. He spoiled her rotten, and often took her with him on his travels. It was on one of these travels that Takahashi Hikaru mysteriously ended up pregnant. Shortly after the birth, many loose tongues spread the rumor that the child was Takanori's own. Social workers started to sniff around, so Takanori agreed to do a paternity test. Takanori publicly released the DNA results – he was not the father.

Three days later, Hikaru ran off, never to be seen or heard from again. She left 3-week old Takahashi Ikuku lying on her father's bed, naked as the day she was born.

Takanori was heartbroken by his favorite child's decision, but never let it influence how he treated his grand-daughter. On her first-birthday, he formally adopted the babe, and raised her to the best of his abilities.

Had he lived long enough to see his grand-daughter married, he would have pulled aside Kenji and warned him about the peculiarities of Ikuku.

Ikuku was half-European, and though Takanori had no idea as to which blood-line she came from, he was aware that she had inherited something rather... unique from it. The odd habit of glowing eyes aside, Ikuku reeked of power. It was written in the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she breathed. When she was furious, an angry storm seemed to flicker just beyond his direct-line of sight, visible only when he wasn't looking directly at her. When she was happy, whichever room she was in would seem brighter, as if there was a glow to her that reflected off the polished furniture – even if he couldn't see it.

Odd things, strange things, to be sure, but nothing dangerous.

But, Takanori died of a heart-attack three-months before Tsukino Kenji even knew Ikuhara Ikuku even existed. So Kenji was never warned about the oddities. But they were there, though Kenji will never notice them. But others did, and unlike Kenji, they knew exactly what those oddities meant.

_**

* * *

**_

_**June 30, 1991**_

_**The Void**_

Usagi gradually became aware of herself. She was curled up and felt cramped. It was damp and different, and there was an odd, deep thrumming that was driving her up the wall. She opened her eyes, but she could see nothing. She was aware of the crystal – its presence was comforting to her. But at the same time, she felt ...empty, incomplete.

"Usagi." The voice was soothing, and altogether too familiar.

She jerked in surprise. "Queen…?"

"Usagi, I'm so sorry. I never meant this to happen. Not to you. Not to them." The queen's voice seemed to echo from everywhere at once. Usagi searched with her eyes, but all she could see was the same inky blackness.

"Queen, what...? How...?"

"Shh, my darling. I don't have much time, and I must explain some things to you." There was regret in the queen's voice. "First and foremost, you were never meant to house my daughter's soul. Two souls can not coexist in peace, Usagi. You were a special light created by the cauldron to be a new warrior, the first ever Sailor Senshi of the Moon. Serenity's soul was to be reborn in a still-born baby. Only, something went wrong. The woman who was to give birth to her body died." The queen took a deep breath. "Out of desperation, I let my daughter's soul gravitate to your body. In doing so, I messed everything up. Your soul was new, Usagi. Untested, untainted. A beacon of pure light. Hers was not."

Usagi frowned, not understanding. "But...?"

"Hush, Usagi." There was the phantom feeling of a hand running through her hair. "She committed suicide, Usagi. That tainted her soul. Your physical body could not handle the weight of a second, tainted soul, and that began to manifest in dozens of small ways that eventually added up to a very big problem. Because of my actions, you were never fully able to access the power of your star, instead instinctively using my daughter's crystal for things you should have been able to do yourself."

Understanding dawned in Usagi's mind. Her constant exhaustion, the way she kept dying after using the crystal, the way she had to borrow everyone's power to level up….

But it seemed the queen was still not done. "And then there was the destiny my actions tied you to." She paused, and the regret deepened in her voice. "You were never meant to be Queen, Usagi, or anything other than Sailor Moon."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "But, Sailor Cosmos...?"

"Was supposed to be my daughter's ultimate form, after her days as Queen ended. You, as the Eternal Sailor Moon, were to be her companion, the one being capable of both fighting by her side and keeping her from loosing her mind from solitude. You were to be the only senshi of the moon."

Something painful clenched inside of her. "Then, Chibi-Usa…?"

"Small Lady was Destiny's way of fixing what I had done. A being that could take up the mantle of Sailor Moon when you became Queen and lost your ability to transform. Because the body is not capable of housing two souls, one would fade over time – the two struggling in constant upheaval until the stronger finally prevailed. In your case, Serenity only would have won close to the time she assumed the mantle of Queen." There was another pause. "Had you and Serenity been separate beings, as you should have been, Small Lady would have never been capable of transforming, if she had been born at all."

The queen sighed. "But I'm loosing track of myself, and I don't have much time left. Serenity will be born separately, as she should have been." She paused, and when she continued, there was determination in her voice, even as the sadness multiplied two-fold. "I have two things to tell you. First, when a senshi's star is destroyed, that's it. They can never be repaired. The senshi in question ceases to exist, in all times. Only in your memory will they have ever lived. Not even going back will change this. Second, Long Live the Queen."

And with that, Usagi's world exploded into noise and color.

_**

* * *

**_

_**June 30, 1991**_

_**Tokyo General Hospital / Whittington Hospital**_

In two different countries, in two different hospitals, two women both howled their agony aloud to anyone who could listen. Though they didn't even know of each other, or even realize they were both going through the highly painful event of childbirth at the same moment, they nevertheless connected on some deep level that no one would ever hope to understand.

Both women, when told to push, hurled forth savage roars and pushed at the same moment.

Both women, in their effort, gave forth everything they had.

One infant wailed, one did not.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So, how's that for a cliffhanger? Guess which one died?**_


End file.
